


Picture (aka Widows Birthday Gift)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Hacking, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Painting, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha return from a mission and Natasha finds a surprise on her desk which leads to even a bigger surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture (aka Widows Birthday Gift)

Strike Team Delta had just returned from a 2 week long mission. Both Clint and Phil were desperate to meet their daughter after 2 weeks, so everyone headed to debriefing first. Debrief took almost 30 minutes.  
Natasha headed towards her room on the Hellicarier to rest before she went to her apartment to get ready for a dinner with her girlfriend, Melinda. Today was Natasha's birthday but no one knew that not even Melinda.  
Natasha didn't like making a big deal out of it and never held the day in a high regard. In the Red Room it was just another day. Natasha entered her room and immediately noticed that there was something on her table.  
What she saw surprised and mesmerized her. It was a picture of her, drawn and colored. In the picture she was dancing or rather doing ballet. The detailing of the picture was amazing and also the resemblance to her.  
At the corner of the page, the words Ballet and Happy Birthday were written in Russian, with today's date . Natasha recognized the handwriting, but couldn't figure out how had a 10 year old known today was her birthday. Granted Natasha shouldn't be surprised, despite being 10 years old Daisy was already in 9th grade.  
Natasha decided to go visit Daisy. She drove her car to the Barton-Coulson resident. There she saw a note on the door saying open the door. She guessed it was on of Clint's prank and decided to humor him. She opened the door and walked towards the living room where she switched the light on and-

Several voices yelled, " Surprise." Natasha almost pulled  
Natasha saw Clint, Phil, Melinda, Maria and Daisy standing with birthday hats on their head. On the table their was a cake that said ' Happy Birthday, Nat.'  
Natasha looked surprised and asked, " How did you all know ? I was careful to hide it."  
Phil chucked and said in proud voice, " Daisy told us. We were surprised she managed to find out what even we couldn't."  
Daisy positively beamed, making Natasha smile. She then asked Daisy, " But how did you find out ? " Daisy got a mischievous glint in her eyes, the same glint when she played a prank on baby Shield agents.  
Daisy said while smirking (no doubt she picked it from Clint), " You know Daddy and Papa gave me a Laptop last year ? " Natasha nodded, Daisy continued, " I hacked into Shield just for fun. Apparently I was too good that no one noticed. I skimmed through all basic info of agents and found you birthday."  
Natasha knew Daisy was a genius but was still surprised because hacking into a level 10 Shield sever without tripping any security alarms wasn't a joke. ' Oh well, looks like our little flower is developing a dangerous skill set.' Natasha thought.  
" But Daddy saw what I was doing, and was going to ground me." said Daisy  
Natasha snapped her attention, " Going to ? "  
Daisy smirked, " I made them an offer they couldn't refuse. They wanted to know one thing about you that no one did. So I told them your birthday. Now enough talk, cut the cake and lets get this party started."  
Natasha laughed and proceeded to cut the cake.

Needless to say what followed was the best birthday Natasha ever had. Sometime later she pulled Daisy aside and thanked her for the picture.  
" You liked it. I am glad. I wanted to give you something with a personal touch to it." said Daisy  
" Its my favorite and I'll always treasure it." promised Natasha and proceeded to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Some days after her Birthday, Natasha had the picture framed and she hung it in her bedroom, in her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> 18th in series. For Black Widow's Birthday.


End file.
